Baiken (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830387 |altname = Baiken |no = 8353 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 197 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 42, 75 |normal_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 42, 75 |bb_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 33, 45, 75 |bb2_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 42, 75 |sbb_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 33, 45, 75 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 42, 75 |ubb_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A swordswoman from another world, her skill with the blade is the stuff of legends. A brash and anti-social wanderer, her search for vengeance against her family's killers has led her to parts unknown. Although many have underestimated her single-handed fighting style, she has emerged victorious time and again, as such ignorant assumptions go terribly wrong for the enemies that end up bleeding to death before her. She has arrived in the new world looking for answers in her quest for revenge, but what she may find is more trouble than she asked for... |summon = I'm pretty rough most of the time, but this looks like something new. Tell me, where am I? |fusion = Wanting to protect something isn't enough. You have to give it everything you've got. Everything. |evolution = |hp_base = 5292 |atk_base = 2646 |def_base = 1736 |rec_base = 1736 |hp_lord = 7560 |atk_lord = 3780 |def_lord = 2480 |rec_lord = 2480 |hp_anima = 8452 |rec_anima = 2242 |atk_breaker = 4018 |def_breaker = 2242 |def_guardian = 2718 |rec_guardian = 2361 |def_oracle = 2361 |rec_oracle = 2837 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Lone Swordswoman |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP, boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, 110% boost to Spark damage & 130% boost to Def for first 3 turns |lsnote = 0.6% Atk per 1% HP remaining |bb = Mawarikomi |bbdescription = 3 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn |bbnote = 5% chance to deal 5% HP damage, +400% multiplier per use up to 2x, 130% Spark & 80% Spark to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 3 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 1100 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 30 |bbmultiplier2 = 500~1300 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Tsurane Sanzuwatashi |sbbdescription = 3 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts own Atk for 3 turns & greatly boosts max HP |sbbnote = +200% multiplier per use up to 2x, 130% Spark, 200% Atk to self & 15% HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 1 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 300~700 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 24 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Metsudo Kushoudou |ubbdescription = 3 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (or 7% damage of foes' max HP), enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 300% Atk, 400% Spark, 200% parameter boost to self & 30% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Chain Claw |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect for all allies & 80% boost to Spark damage |esnote = |evointo = 830388 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 30133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guilty Gear Summon (Baiken & Leo) **Nov 8th 07:00 PST ~ Nov 22nd 06:59 PST (2017) **May 16 7:00 ~ May 30 6:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Baiken1 }}